


just breathe

by inlovewithimpossibility



Series: Snapshots [21]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow (TV 2012) Season 4, F/M, Post-Episode: s04e02 The Candidate, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Episode: s04e03 Restoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: Season Four throwback fic set between 4x02 and 4x03.Felicity has had enough of the team treating Oliver awfully and when they finally trigger his PTSD, she has her say.





	just breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of my Snapshots series.   
> Feel free to prompt for missing moments and extensions or speculations in the comments, over on my tumblr (smoak-m-out.tumblr.com), or my twitter (@smoak_m_out)
> 
> Enjoy! x

_“We’re not promised tomorrow. So I’m gonna love you, like I’m gonna lose you.”_

Oliver smirks as he heads down into lair 2.0. His girl has a way of lightening almost every situation. Right now, it’s her soft voice doing so.

Oliver had no idea how well Felicity could sing until a few days into their road trip when she finally let loose and sang as loudly as she could to the songs she knew on the radio. He was immediately taken aback by the soft tones in her voice and how melodically it flows. Hearing her sing is one of his favorite things in the world.

The song she’s singing now, she heard on the radio a few months ago and Oliver saw how much it moved her as she listened closely to every word. He knows how important it is to her, because as much as he hates it, he knows that it’s true. He’d love to say that he has forever with Felicity, but now they’re back in Star City, the dream he has of them in rocking chairs with grandchildren running around them seems more and more like a dream.

“Hey, beautiful.” He smiles softly and she turns in her chair, grinning at him.

“Well hello there handsome, how was patrol?” She asks, standing from her computer and walking over to him, her heels clicking across the floor and her hips swinging a little more than usual. He knows she starts back at Palmer Tech in a couple of days and she’s wearing one of the dresses she bought when she dragged him out shopping after a freakout about not having any ‘CEO appropriate’ clothes. This one is a deep red, a color he adores on her, and tight, highlighting everything he loves about her body.

“Hmm, same old.” He smiles and obliges when she rises onto her toes and puckers her lips. She lets out a soft hum as they pull apart and Oliver sighs, running his thumb over her cheek before crossing his arms.

“Are you sure? What’s wrong?” She frowns, catching on immediately as she steps a little closer to him and places her hands on one of his.

“I thought Dig was sticking to the same side of the city as me?” He frowns and Felicity does too, running her hands up his crossed arms.

“He was as far as I’m aware. He wasn’t out there?” She frowns and Oliver shakes his head, his shoulders dropping a little as she walks away from him and back towards her computer. She presses her com as she pulls something up on her computer. “Dig? Do you copy?”

“Copy.” The reply comes through short and Oliver frowns at his location on the screen. He’s within two blocks of both Thea and Laurel but they all would have been ridiculously far off if anything had happened on the other side of the city.

“I thought you were sticking to the east side? Is there a situation?” Felicity asks, her hand reaching out to clasp Oliver’s without even looking back at him.

“No situation. Just thought I’d keep an eye on Speedy and Canary.” John’s response comes and Felicity frowns, squeezing Oliver’s hand.

“Okay, well, we need to talk when you get back.” She tells him and closes the line.

“Felicity…” Oliver sighs and Felicity shakes her head, stepping into his arms.

“No honey, this is ridiculous. What if you’d been stranded on the other side of the city with more men than you could handle? Or what if something set off one of your panic attacks or…?” She trails off at Oliver’s look.

“Felicity, I can handle myself.” He tells her and Felicity sighs, shaking her head.

“I know that but when we have four members of the team, it seems ridiculous for three of them to be on one side of the city. You may not necessarily need the help but it _helps,_ that’s the point.” Felicity sighs and Oliver shakes his head.

“Just… I…” Oliver trails off and pulls her closer into his arms, burying his head in her neck and breathing her comforting scent. “Sometimes I feel like I’ve lost everything but you and then I worry about how easy it is for me to lose you.”

“Hey, you are not alone. You will always have me. I’m not going anywhere. I believed in you long before I fell in love with you and the others believe in you too, this is just an adjustment period.” Felicity reassures him and he sighs, squeezing her tightly.

“I just… Laurel finds fault with everything I do. Thea keeps pointing out how ‘different’ I am and John… it seems like he’d rather be anywhere else than with me.” Oliver laments and Felicity hums, stroking his hair.

“I know my love, I’m sorry but you are doing everything you can. There’s nothing else you can do but they will come around.” She tells him and he sighs, sitting down on her chair and pulling her into his lap. She squeaks a little and he can’t stop the quirk of his lips. His girl always knows how to make him feel better. Even now as her hands pull through his hair gently and he buries his face in her chest.

“You know, we didn’t ask you back here to turn our lair into your little love nest.” Laurel’s cold voice sounds through as the others enter and Oliver immediately straightens up but Felicity takes her time, slowly slipping off of Oliver’s lap. She then turns around and takes his hand, squeezing it in support.

“Nice to know that you do still remember that you were the ones who asked us back here.” She comments and Oliver sighs, not wanting to start yet another argument.

“Honey…” He starts but goes quiet when she sends him a look.

“No, I’m sick of the asides and the comments under people’s breath. We’re here because you asked us to be. We were perfectly happy, you were the ones who came in and asked for our help. You were the ones who needed help and are now resistant to it when it’s offered. We are a team. We need to act like one.” Felicity tells them, looking around at the three of them that have entered what felt safe two minutes ago.

“It would help if you weren’t still keeping secrets. We still know nothing about what Ras told you, we know nothing about what they did to you. You can’t keep secrets from what might be useful for this mission. Ras, and Malcolm for that matter, knew Damian Darhk. You must know something more or there must be something we can learn about him from some shared experiences you might have had within the League.” John speaks up, talking directly to Oliver who slumps back in the chair.

“John…” Felicity starts but she is immediately interrupted.

“No, I’d like to know that too. What did they do to you? Because whilst we were all suffering thinking you were dead and gone, you somehow became this person who is capable of making soufflés and having brunch with the neighbors.” Thea speaks up and Felicity frowns, looking back and forth between the siblings.

“That… that’s nothing to do with the League.” Oliver stumbles out and Thea shrugs her shoulders.

“How are we supposed to know Ollie? You’ve told us absolutely nothing!” She replies and Felicity steps forward.

“Hey, hey, this is not what I meant!” She glares at the trio. John scoffs, Thea huffs and Laurel rolls her eyes.

“Oh yeah, because you have to be right and your man has never done anything wrong.” Laurel snarls and Felicity frowns, looking at her.

“No, I just…”

“Come on Ollie, just tell us what happened in Nanda Parbat. There might be something we can use!” Thea pushes but it’s the sharp intake of breath from Oliver that makes Felicity turn around towards him.

“Oliver?” She frowns, bending down in front of the chair but being careful not to touch him.

His breathing is erratic, she can tell immediately that he’s having a panic attack, or at least the start of one.

“You can’t just ignore me, Ollie!” Thea yells and Felicity watches the way he jolts, knowing he’s caught up in some memory or another.

“Get out.” She states and knows that the trio behind her are sharing confused looks but she keeps her concentration on her boyfriend.

“Felicity, you aren’t in charge here.” John states and Felicity whirls around, sending him her best glare.

“I am well aware of that fact John. I just need you all to leave for a moment.” She answers, not letting herself yell despite how much she wants to because she knows that will only trigger Oliver more.

“Is he… crying?” Laurel asks and Felicity immediately turns her attention back to Oliver who is shaking and indeed tears are running down his face. She moves quickly, locking the wheels on the chair so that he doesn’t jostle himself and then scare himself when it moves.

“Oliver, honey, it’s me. You’re safe. It’s okay. I’m here.” She says softly and calmly, still being mindful not to touch him.

“What’s happening?” Thea asks but Felicity holds her hand out to stop the younger girl when she hears her feet approaching.

“Don’t touch him. He can get defensive.” She explains and Thea nods, her shoulders slumping as she merely watches her brother hyperventilate.

“Fe… Felic…” He stutters and Felicity scoots a little closer, still being careful to not touch him.

“I’m here my love, I’m right here.” She reassures him and he looks up, his eyes hazy.

“How? I… I hurt you…” He sobs and Felicity melts, shaking her head.

“Oh honey no, it’s okay. That’s all over. We’re back in Star City. Thea’s here and John and Laurel too. Everything’s okay. You’re safe, my love. We’re all safe.” She tells him and his eyes finally meet hers and they fill with tears.

“You’re really here?” He asks and she smiles softly, holding out her hand.

“Definitely really here.” She replies and watches as he tentatively reaches out, letting out a sigh of relief when his fingers collide with the warm, real flesh of her hand.

“Can you…?” He trails off but Felicity knows exactly what he needs and she slowly pushes herself up and into his arms. Oliver tugs her down so she’s sat on his lap like she was earlier and this time, he buries his head in her chest, breathing in her comforting scent.

“It’s okay love, everything’s okay. You just had a panic attack.” She reassures him and he sighs, nuzzling her skin softly.

“I was back there. When they were erasing me… they kept talking about you…” He whimpers and Felicity nods, combing her hands through his hair softly.

“I know love, I know. I’m here, everything’s okay.” Felicity tells him and Oliver takes a few shaky breaths before raising his head to look at her. She smiles at him and uses her thumb to wipe the dampness from his cheeks.

“I… I can’t lose you.” He tells her and she shakes her head with a soft smile.

“I’m not going anywhere Oliver, I’m right here and I always will be. I love you so much.” She tells him and he shakes but nods, holding her close.

“Ollie…” Laurel starts and Felicity feels her boyfriend practically deflate.

“No.” She states firmly and sees the other three frown.

“Felicity…” Diggle tries but she shakes her head.

“No, I am taking Oliver home. We can deal with this at a later time. Right now, he needs to be somewhere he feels safe, with people who trust him and have his back. Unfortunately tonight you proved you aren’t those people.” She snaps, watching the discontent pass across the team’s faces.

“Baby…” Oliver groans and Felicity shakes her head, standing off of his lap but keeping his hand clasped tightly in hers.

“No honey, we are going home.” She states firmly and pulls him up, heading out of the lair without a glance to the team.

Not tonight.


End file.
